gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rachel - Brody Beziehung
Die Rachel - Brody Beziehung, auch Brochel oder Westberry genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Brody Weston. Überblick An Rachels erstem Tag an der NYADA scheint Brody der Einzige der Studenten zu sein, der sich bemüht mit ihr anzufreunden und zeigt auch später Interesse an ihr. Rachel will anfangs jedoch nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, vor allem nicht, weil sie noch in einer Beziehung mit Finn ist. Schließlich haben die beiden jedoch doch ein Date, werden aber von Finn unterbrochen. Nachdem Rachel sich von Finn getrennt hat, schläft Brody jedoch mit Cassandra, was Rachel wütend stimmt. Jedoch schaffen die zwei es wieder miteinander auszukommen und Brody zieht sogar bei Rachel und Kurt ein. In Ladies First kamen die zwei offiziell zusammen, trennten sich jedoch in Heimliche Laster, da Rachel herausfand, dass Brody ein Prostituierter ist. Staffel Vier 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' Rachel ist im Badezimmer der NYADA, als plötzlich Brody nackt aus der Dusche hervorkommt. Die beiden unterhalten sich und stellen fest, dass sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Als Rachel vor allen Studenten der NYADA singen muss, ist sie aufgeregt, doch Brody spricht ihr Mut zu. Nach ihrer Performance zu New York State of Mind, ist er der Einzige, der aufsteht und applaudiert. thumb|left|Brody fotografiert sich und RachelAls Rachel sich auf ihrem Handy Bilder von Finn ansieht, setzt sich Brody zu ihr. Er erzählt ihr, dass er eine Freundin hatte, nachdem er nach New York kam, aber sie sechs Wochen später Schluss gemacht haben. Rachel sagt daraufhin, dass dies mit ihr und Finn nicht so sein wird und wendet Brody den Rücken zu. Brody sagt daraufhin, dass sie, jetzt da sie in New York ist, nicht in der Vergangenheit leben soll, sondern in die Zukunft schauen muss. Danach nimmt er Rachels Handy und fotografiert sich mit ihr und bittet sie, sich an seine Worte zu erinnern. Dann bietet er ihr an, sie zu ihrem nächsten Kurs zu begleiten. 'Britney 2.0' thumb|Oops!... I did it againRachel bittet Brody ihr bei einer "sexy" Aufgabe zu helfen, da Cassandra der Ansicht ist, dass sie nicht sexy genug ist, um Tango zu tanzen. Schließlich tanzen die beiden bei Oops!... I Did It Again ''zusammen, Cassandra ist aber nicht beeindruckt. Brody versucht Rachel jedoch zu verteidigen, dass sie sehr wohl sexy war, Cassandra erwidert daraufhin aber , dass nur er sexy war, Rachel "gerade mal okay". thumb|left|AnnäherungsversuchAls Rachel in ihrem Apartment ist, klingelt Brody an der Tür, überreicht ihr einen Strauß Orchideen und gesteht ihr seine Gefühle für sie. Danach versucht er sie zu küssen, Rachel stoßt ihn jedoch fort und Brody bemerkt, dass Rachel immer noch an Finn hängt. Brody respektiert dies, sagt aber auch, dass wenn sie zusammen in der Klasse sind, er immer daran denken wird, wie es sein würde sie zu küssen. Als Rachel Tanzunterricht hat, beobachtet Brody sie von der Tür aus und lächelt. 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst thumb|A Change Would Do You GoodBrody kommt in den Raum, als Rachel gerade für den Tanzunterricht übt. Er macht ihr Komplimente und gratuliert ihr zu ihrem neuen Look und erzählt ihr, dass auch irgendwann einen neuen Look angenommen hat, nachdem er nach New York gekommen ist. Rachel beginnt daraufhin am Klavier A Change Would Do You Good zu spielen und Brody stimmt in den Song mit ein. Während des Songs sieht man die zwei gemeinsam in New York herumalbern. Schließlich beenden sie den Song wieder im Tanzstudio und Rachel lädt Brody zum Abendessen ein. thumb|left|KussDas Abendessen, das Rachel zubereiten wollte, brennt jedoch an. Als Brody schließlich kommt, beschließen die zwei doch Pizza zu essen und müssen über Rachels Missgeschick lachen. Danach erzählen sie sich gegenseitig ein Geheimnis, das sie noch nie jemanden erzählt haben. Als Rachel kurz Finn erwähnt, betont Brody, dass sie nur Freunde sind, jedoch beginnen er und Rachel wenige Sekunden später rumzumachen. Als es an der Tür klopft öffnet Rachel, in der Annahme es wäre Kurt, doch stattdessen ist es Finn, der Brody natürlich nur wenig später bemerkt. Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? thumb|Give Your Heart A BreakAls Rachel und Finn gemeinsam mit Kurt und Blaine bei einem Doppeldate im Callbacks sind, kommt Brody hinzu. Finn meint darauf, dass Rachel und Brody doch ein Duett singen sollen. Beide zögern erst, entschließen sich jedoch doch dann Give Your Heart A Break zu singen. Nach dem Date gibt Rachel Finn gegenüber zu, dass kurz bevor er bei ihr aufgekreutzt ist, sie Brody geküsst hat. Glease thumb|left|Rachel erzählt Brody von ihrem VorsprechenCassandra hat die älteren Studenten eingeladen, bei ihrem Tanzunterricht teilzunehmen und so bilden Rachel und Brody schließlich ein Paar. Rachel erzählt Brody, dass sie sich für The Glass Menagerie bewerben wird und bittet ihn ihr dabei zu helfen. Rachel, die in Lima ist, weil sie die Aufführung von "Grease" in der McKinley High angesehen hat, will Brody anrufen, jedoch geht unerwarteterweise Cassandra an sein Handy. Diese erzählt, dass sie mit Brody geschlafen hat und macht sich über Rachel lustig, wie naiv sie nur wegen der Sache mit Brody gewesen ist. Wiedersehen macht Freude thumb|Rachel und Broy beim FoxtrottRachel ist im Tanzunterricht, als Brody plötzlich hereinkommt. Sie will sich von ihm entfernen, doch Brody spricht sie schließlich an und Rachel sagt, dass sie wütend darüber ist, dass er mit Cassandra geschlafen hat. Danach tanzen die beiden Foxtrott zusammen und Brody sagt, dass sie jetzt Erwachsene sind und auch erwachsene Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Er verspricht Rachel aber auch, dass er nicht noch einmal mit Cassandra schlafen wird, was sie schhlussendlich akzeptiert. Das Thema ist schließlich vom Tisch als Brody Rachel fragt, ob sie für Thanksgiving zurück nach Ohio geht und bietet ihr, nachdem sie seine Frage verneint hat, an für sie und Kurt bei ihr zuhause etwas zu kochen Rachel zögert erst, nimmt aber dann an. Als Brody einen Witz darüber macht, dass sie auch Cassandra einladen könnten, muss Rachel lachen, was zeigt, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles gut ist. An Thanksgiving befinden sich Rachel, Kurt und Brody schließlich im Bushwick-Apartment und Rachel nennt es "das beste Thanksgiving aller Zeiten". Brody bittet Rachel dann den Truthahn zu buttern, erklärt ihr aber schließlich, dass sie es falsch macht und beginnt deshalb ihre Hände zu führen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie es geht. Als der Truthahn schließlich fertig ist, meint Kurt, dass er ihn garantiert nicht essen wird, nachdem er gesehen hat, wie die zwei ihn gerubbelt haben. Schwanengesang thumb|left|Rachel küsst BrodyVor Rachels Auftritt bei der Wintershow reden die zwei miteinander und Brody sagt, dass es toll werden wird und nimmt dabei ihre Hand. Als er die Treppen nach oben läuft, rennt Rachel zu ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Verwundert fragt Brody sie, wofür dieser Kuss war und Rachel sagt, dass sie absofort einfach die Dinge so angehen will, als hätte sie keine Chance sie wieder einmal zu tun. Nach Rachels erstem Auftritt mit Being Good Isn't Good Enough ruft Brody nach einer Zugabe. Als sie mit O Holy Night ihren zweiten Auftritt hatte, umarmt Rachel Brody. Während Being Alive schauen die beiden sich kurz an und halten dann Händchen. Ladies First Ab dieser Episode sind die zwei zusammen. Zu Beginn der Episode erzählt Rachel Kurt, dass sie und Brody die Nacht zusammenverbracht haben, da der Weg zwischen ihren Wohnungen zu lang gewesen wäre. thumb|Rachel will, dass Brody bei ihr einziehtWenige Tage später macht Rachel Truthanburger, aber Brody kommt fünfundvierzig Minuten zu spät, weshalb Rachel natürlich wütend ist. Brody entschuldigt sich jedoch und sagt ihr, dass sie für ihn wertvoll ist und er für sie bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würde. Am Ende der Episode tanzen die beiden miteinander und Brody sagt, dass er sich nach einen Apartment in Rachels Nähe umsehen wird, woraufhin Rachel ihn fragt, ob er bei ihr einziehen will. Kalender Boys thumb|left|Am MorgenBrody läuft, sehr zum Entsetzen von Kurt, nackt durch das Apartment und setzt sich dann auch noch auf einen Stuhl. Rachel gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Rachel hat die Möglichkeit einen Studentenfilm zu drehen, muss dafür aber eine Szene oben ohne drehen. Brody rät ihr dazu das Angebot anzunehmen, da sie, falls sie irgendwann einen Oscar gewinnen will, bereit sein muss etwas von ihr freizugeben. Die Diva in dir Brody erklärt Rachel, was "Midnight Madness" an der NYADA ist. Während Rachel und Kurt dieses haben, wirkt er die ganze Performance über unparteiisch. Eine lässt das Lieben thumb|ValentinstagBrody hat Rachel nicht zu Wills und Emmas Hochzeit nach Lima begleitet. Rachel erwähnt Finn gegenüber, dass Brody es seltsam fände, auf die Hochzeit eines Fremden zu gehen. Zurück in New York erwartet Brody, der das Apartment für den Valentinstag dekoriert hat, Rachel schon. Die beiden küssen sich einige Male, aber Brody bemerkt, dass Rachel anders küsst als sonst und fragt sie, ob sie in Lima Finn geküsst hat. Rachel lügt und verschweigt auch, dass sie mit Finn geschlafen hat. Schließlich fragt Rachel Brody, was er die letzten Tage gemacht hat, woraufhin er erwidert, dass er sich im Apartment einige Work-Out Videos angesehen hat. Es wird jedoch ein Flashback gezeigt, in dem Brody mit einigen Geldscheinen ein Hotel verlässt. Am Ende der Episode liegen die beiden im selben Bett, aber als Brody schläft, steht Rachel auf und macht einen Schwangerschaftstest. Dramen á la Hollywood Santana, die nun ebenfalls im Apartment lebt, findet bei Brodys Sachen jede Menge Bargeld und einen Pager, weshalb sie vermutet, dass er ein Drogendealer ist. Während des Schneesturms fragt sie deshalb Rachel, ob sie weiß, wo sich Brody zuzeit befindet. Rachel ruft deshalb Brody an, der ihr sagt, dass er bei seinem Freund Leo ist, verabschiedet sich aber wieder hastig und Rachel beendet den Anruf ohne weitere Fragen. Fehde thumb|left|How To BeDie beiden singen zu Beginn der Episode How To Be A Heartbreaker gemeinsam, jedoch an zwei verschiedenen Plätzen. Rachel ist beim Doktor und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Santana begleitet Rachel auf dem Rückweg und sagt ihr, dass sie darüber nachdenken soll, was sie mit ihrem Leben und "Eselgesicht", womit sie Brody meint, anfängt. thumb|A HeartbreakerSantana besucht daraufhin Brody bei einem Tanzkurs an der NYADA und singt und tanzt zu Cold Hearted. Danach sagt sie Brody, dass er aus Rachels Leben und ihrem Apartment verschwinden soll. Brody erzählt dies später Rachel, die Santana vor die Entscheidung stellt entweder Brody in Ruhe zu lassen oder auszuziehen. Santana zieht schließlich aus. Brody betritt am Ende der Episode ein Motelzimmer, in der Erwartung dort eine unbekannte Frau vorzufinden, doch stattdessen trifft er auf Santana, die herausgefunden hat, dass er als Prostituierter arbeitet. Brody versucht sich herauszureden und Santana die Situation zu erklären, die jedoch sagt, dass er es jemanden anderen erklären sollte. Plötzlich steht Finn vor ihm und Brody beginnt sich mit diesem zu prügeln. Finn sagt Brody, dass er sich von "seiner zukünftigen Frau" fernhalten und aus Rachels Leben verschwinden soll. Heimliche Laster thumb|left|Brody verlässt das ApartmentBrody hat das Apartment ohne Erklärung verlassen, Rachel ist sich aber immer noch sicher, dass sie zusammen sind. Santana sagt ihr jedoch, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass Brody Prostituierter ist, weshalb Rachel an der NYADA Brody darauf anspricht. Sie ist wütend, da sie sich versprochen hatten, ehrlich zueinander zu sein, er ihr aber nichts von seinem Job als Prostituierter erzählt hat. Brody erwidert daraufhin, dass sie ihm auch nicht erzählt hat, dass sie mit Finn geschlafen hat und sagt ihr auch, dass er sich mit Finn geprügelt hat. thumb|CreepDanach fragt er sie, ob es jetzt nun vorbei ist und Rachel sagt, dass es es ist. Die beiden beginnen Creep zu singen und schauen sich dabei verletzt an. Zurück im Apartment erzählt Rachel Kurt und Santana, dass sie und Brody sich getrennt haben. Süße Träume Finn entschuldigt sich bei seinem Telefongespräch mit Rachel dafür, dass er Brody körperlich angegriffen hat. Rachel ist jedoch gerührt, dass Finn extra nach New York gereist ist, nur um sie Brody gegenüber zu verteidigen. Gutes braucht seine Zeit Rachel fragt Cassandra, ob sie mit Brody geschlafen hat, um ihr eine Lektion zu erteilen. Cassandra erwidert daraufhin, dass sie mit Brody aufgrund seiner Muskeln geschlafen hat. Rachel lächelt und sagt "Aber deine sind so viel besser". Songs '''Duette *'A Change Would Do You Good' (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Give Your Heart A Break' (Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?) *'How To Be A Heartbreaker' (Fehde) *'Creep' (Heimliche Laster) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *'Sister Christian' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'New York State of Mind' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Oops... I Did It Again '(Britney 2.0) *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' (Glease) *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' (Wiedersehen macht Freude) *'I Only Have Eyes For You' (Ladies First) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) Kategorie:Beziehungen